


All Tied Up and No Need to Go

by peaceloveandjocularity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Birthday Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, bikini harness, mentions of fisting, proper amounts of lube, rope, rope play, star harness, teardrop waist harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity
Summary: Follow me on tumblr!@welcometokorea@peaceloveandjocularity@requiemforalightweight
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/"Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	All Tied Up and No Need to Go

BJ was nosing at Hawkeye’s neck. “Happy birthday, Hawk. You gotta wake up; I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

Hawk grumbled and rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his face into the pillow. “Happy birthday to me,” he mumbled. “Now let me sleep. I don’t work today.” 

BJ chucked. “Nuh-uh. Wake up. Rise and shine darling. It’s a beautiful sunny afternoon and you’re a whole year older. Now get up so I can give you your present.” BJ tossed a leg over Hawk’s and sat on his thighs. His thumbs pressed into Hawk’s hips and massaged their way up his sides. 

Hawkeye moaned as BJ’s hands massaged his shoulders before gently scratching down his back. “Is this part of my birthday present? Usually I’m scratching your back.” 

“It can be,” BJ said, “but it’s not what I have planned.” 

“Let me go piss and then we can get started on the present, huh? I’m not going anywhere until you open me up nice and wide.” Hawkeye stretched his arms out as far up as he could before he flipped BJ off his legs. 

BJ moved off Hawk and sat on the bed. “Fine, go pee.” He swatted Hawk’s ass as he climbed off the bed and Hawk laughed, giving BJ a salacious wink as he walked away, dramatically swaying his hips. 

BJ sprawled out against the pillows on their bed and closed his eyes. He could hear Hawkeye moving around in the bathroom— water was running, the toilet flushed, Hawk’s feet padded gently against the tiled floor. The bathroom door opened and the warm weight of Hawkeye nestles against his crotch. Hawk had stripped down to his underwear in the bathroom and was now wearing a pair of high waisted red lace panties. BJ opened his eyes and looked at Hawk, his eyes dark. 

“Pretty, eh? Birthday gift from Klinger. He sent them last week in a package along with some… other things. What do you think?” 

“I think you look absolutely gorgeous,” BJ said, his voice low. “How’d you manage to keep those a secret so long?” 

“I told myself seeing your face would be worth it. I was right, by the way.” Hawk rut down against BJ’s cock, working to get him hard. “You look pretty like this too.” Hawkeye was hard. His cock was pressed against the flowered lace. If he kept them on long enough like this, the pattern of the lace would surely show up on his skin. Hawk caught BJ staring at the growing dark stain of the fabric, mesmerized by the lace stretched around Hawk. Hawk grabbed the fabric on either of his hips and pulled it tight, the lace tightening against him. 

BJ’s hips bucked up against Hawk’s ass. “You’re real pretty, Hawk.” One of BJ’s hands fell to Hawkeye’s hips while the other danced up his spine to press between his shoulder blades. He pulled Hawkeye down into a kiss. “Gorgeous.” 

“You used those words already,” Hawk mumbled against BJ’s lips. 

“How about astounding?” He punctuated his question with a kiss. “Awe-inspiring?” Another kiss. “Pulchritudinous. Exquisite. Absolutely ravishing.” His kisses moved to Hawkeye’s neck, mouthing at the underside of his jaw. "Delectable.” BJ’s hands moved to cup Hawk’s ass and he squeezed, making Hawk buck up against BJ’s stomach. “Let’s get those panties off you, baby.” BJ sat up, seating Hawkeye back against his cock. Hawkeye moaned against BJ’s neck and BJ grabbed the underside of Hawkeye’s thighs and flipped them over. 

“Beej,” Hawk said, breathless. 

“Shh,” BJ shushed. “I’m gonna open you up and then we’re gonna go downstairs, okay?” 

Hawk nodded, his head bobbing eagerly. “ _Please_ ,” he begged. 

BJ mouthed at the inside of Hawk’s legs as he parted them, sucking and biting bruises against Hawkeye’s thighs as he shoved Hawk’s legs over his shoulders. His fingers dipped under the waistband of Hawk’s panties and teased at the head of his cock. “You’re dripping.” BJ looked up at Hawkeye from between his thighs and he began to mouth at Hawkeye’s cock through his panties. The damp spot grew as BJ suckled at the fabric. “Shit Hawk, you’re so hot.” He moved Hawk’s legs around his waist and laid between them, his chest on Hawk’s chest. 

Hawk was gasping as BJ took two fingers and massaged the head of his cock in small circles, like— oh god. Hawk’s hips bucked up against BJ’s hand— like he was circling a clit. “Is the feminization part of my present?” 

“It wasn’t, but it can be,” BJ said. His tongue traced up the central line of Hawk’s torso until he sucked Hawk’s nipple into his mouth. Hawk’s chest was heaving as BJ suckled at his chest, his tongue and teeth teasing the nipple into hard red peaks. “Would you like that, sweetheart?” Hawk nodded, his legs moving to wrap around BJ’s waist. “C’mon baby, I need to hear you.” 

“Yeah, please.” 

“Good girl,” BJ said and Hawk whined. “I’m gonna make you cum now so you last longer later.” 

“Alright,” Hawk said, his fingers tangling in BJ’s hair. He was feigning nonchalance, quite terribly. BJ’s mouth latched onto his nipple again, his cheek pressed right against where Hawk’s heart was racing. 

“Love your tits, baby,” BJ said, nipping at Hawk’s skin. He hadn’t shaved for a few days and his stubble was rubbing, scratching at the skin. BJ’s mouth left Hawkeye’s nipple, his spit cooling fast against Hawk’s chest. BJ grinned at Hawk’s heavy eyelids as he leaned down and raked his cheek against Hawkeye’s nipple, relishing in the way Hawk’s body bowed beneath him. 

“BJ too much,” Hawk gasped, but his hand guided BJ’s mouth to the other side. “Fuck babe.” 

“That’s the plan,” BJ murmured, his voice vibrating through Hawk’s chest. His fingers were still circling Hawk’s cock head. Hawkeye’s cock was leaking pre-come steadily against his stomach. He was writhing beneath BJ, his hips grinding against anything they could. 

“BJ please,” he whined. “Let me come.” 

“Not yet, sweetheart. Be a good girl and keep your hands back, okay? I’m gonna eat you out.” 

Hawk placed his hands up beside his head, gripping either side of his pillow. 

BJ winked at him and shuffled down between his legs. He pulled Hawk’s underwear off with practiced ease before tossing Hawkeye’s legs over his shoulders again and wrapping his arms around Hawk’s thighs. BJ bit and sucked up Hawk’s thighs, biting over bruises that weren’t dark enough from earlier. “So hot, baby.” His voice was muffled as he leaned in and his tongue lapped at his taint. He brought his fingers back up and rubbed Hawk’s cock head again. “You like when I rub your clit baby?” 

Hawk keened beneath him, rutting down against BJ’s mouth. “Fuck BJ. Stop talking already, would you?” 

BJ chuckled against Hawk, the vibration making Hawk rut up against BJ’s fingers. BJ’s tongue traced around the rim of his ass. 

“Christ Beej, you’re gonna give me scruff burn.” 

“You want me to stop?” BJ asked, leaning back. “Don’t you dare,” Hawk breathed, pushing BJ’s head back down. 

BJ grinned against him, his tongue teasing, prodding past his rim. BJ was licking over and over again, spit dripping from Hawk’s hole. BJ latched his mouth around Hawk and sucked, Hawk broken moans bordering on too loud. 

“It’s a— it’s a good thing we don’t have any neighbors, huh?” His voice was shaky. BJ just hummed in agreement as his tongue pushed past the rim. 

BJ’s tongue was fucking into him. His nose was pressed against Hawk’s perineum, sending him into sensory overload. God there was so much happening and Hawk loved every bit of it. BJ was loud and messy as he fucked Hawk open with his mouth. Hawk’s hips were undulating up and down against BJ’s tongue. 

“Fuck Beej.” 

BJ sat up and grinned at Hawk, his chin all slick spit. His hair was messy where Hawk’s fingers had been clenched. “Give me the lube.” 

Hawk nodded and twisted his torso to reach into the bedside table and grab a bottle of surgical lube, pilfered from the hospital. “Treat me gentle,” Hawk said, his eyes fond. 

“You’re a little slut who likes it rough,” BJ said, relishing how Hawkeye thrust down against him. “But I’ll be gentle, because it’s your birthday.” He winked at Hawk and grabbed the lube from his hands. He poured it right on Hawk’s ass, smirking at Hawk’s gasp. “Cold is it?” 

“It’s fine,” Hawk gasped. “Perfectly acceptable temperature.” 

BJ laughed and spread Hawk’s cheeks apart, pressing his thumbs against Hawk’s hole. Hawk whined as BJ stretched him, the stretch just the right side of too much. BJ’s thumbs pushed, stretching slowly until they slipped in alongside each other. His thumbs pulled at the sides of Hawk’s rim, stretching him, pulling him open. 

“Oh god,” Hawk moaned. 

“Cleaned yourself while you were in the bathroom, didn’t you?” 

“Was it presumptuous of me to hope my hot husband would eat my ass for breakfast?” BJ grinned at Hawk from between his legs. “It seems not.” 

BJ eased his thumbs out, wiping them on the towel Hawk had brought from the bathroom before scooping up excess lube with his fingers and easing them back in. Hawk took two right off the back, fucking himself down on BJ’s fingers. “I don’t hardly have to prep you anymore. You’re already stretched for three fingers,” BJ said, easing the third in. “Fuck I bet you could take even more, couldn’t you? Think you could take my whole hand?” 

Hawkeye looked down at BJ wide eyed and breathless. His cock pulsed against his stomach, pre-come pooling on his stomach. 

“I won’t do it right now, but I bet you could.” BJ winked at him and Hawk shuddered, a broken moan falling from his lips. BJ shifted, taking Hawk’s balls into his mouth. His tongue pressed them against the roof of his mouth and Hawkeye squirmed beneath him. Hawkeye was panting BJ’s name and his hands clenched in his pillow to try and calm himself. 

“God Beej,” Hawk moaned. 

BJ eased back and looked up at Hawk. “You’re not very eloquent today. What’s the matter— cat got your tongue?” 

“Husband’s a cock tease,” Hawk gasped as BJ wrapped his lips around the head of Hawkeye’s cock. BJ hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, savoring Hawk’s moans, memorizing the way his body flailed beneath him. “BJ I’m so close. C’mon stroke me off.” 

BJ shifted, adjusting his body to wrap one hand around Hawk’s cock, the other rubbing circles on his perineum. He stroked Hawk slow and teasing, his mouth taking more in every few beats. Just as Hawk was about to cum, BJ pulled back, his hands and mouth completely removed from Hawk’s body. 

Hawk bucked up against the air, groaning. His eyes flew open as he looked at BJ. “What the fuck?! I was so close Beej.” 

“I know,” BJ said. “I want to try something. Something new.” Hawk looked at him and crooked his eyebrow. “Let me slap your cock.” Hawk inhaled sharply and stared at BJ. His heart was pounding in his chest, his chest heaving with each breath. “We don’t have to. We can—” 

“Let’s try it,” Hawk said. “I trust you.” 

BJ smiled and leaned down to kiss Hawk gently. “You’re such a good boy for me.” The way BJ was looking at Hawk was almost reverent— adoration written on his face. “I love you, Hawk.” 

“I love you. Now fuck me. I need to cum.” 

BJ sat back on his heels and laughed. “Ever the impatient one, huh?” BJ’s mouth teased down Hawk’s chest, his teeth nipping at the skin, stubble scratching. He licked and teased, watching as Hawk began to writhe beneath him again and his hand came down sharply against the side of Hawk’s cock. 

Pre-come spilled from Hawk’s cock and he groaned loudly. “Oh god, do that again. Please BJ.” BJ’s eyes grew heavy as he stared at Hawkeye. His face was flushed and he was limp against the mattress. “Please BJ.” 

BJ’s hand came down against Hawk’s cock again, slapping right below the head. Hawk groaned; the pain and pleasure were clouding his brain. Another slap—harder this time. The pain hooked low in Hawk’s belly and he released a strangled whine. BJ leaned down and pressed a kiss to the reddening cock, dipping down to lap at the growing pool of cum on Hawk’s stomach. “God you taste so fucking good,” he growled. “Think you can cum just from that?” 

Hawk nodded frantically, his body tense. “I need to cum. Please Beej. It’s my birthday; you can’t tease me like this.” 

BJ grinned. “As the birthday boy wishes.” His hand came down twice in succession against Hawk’s cock. BJ pinched just below the head of Hawk’s cock and followed it with one more quick slap. 

Hawk came with a low groan, cum painting his chest. His spine bowed off the mattress and his knees jolted up. BJ mouthed at the cum, licking it up, circling it around Hawk’s nipples. He latched his mouth around the nipples, cleaning the cum off and throwing Hawk’s body into overstimulation. Hawk was panting beneath him, a sign that it was quickly becoming too much for him to handle. 

BJ cleaned Hawk up and kissed him, his tongue depositing Hawk’s cum deep in his own mouth. 

Hawkeye was liquid against the sheets. His legs were spread open where BJ had been laying between them. His body was aching but the ache was so delicious— his cock hurt, his thighs were aching from holding them up so long, the muscles in his stomach tired from being tensed so long. 

“You did so good for me, baby,” BJ said. He had grabbed a washcloth to clean the cum and lube from Hawk’s body. “So good.” 

“What happened to baby girl?” Hawk teased breathlessly. 

“My pretty baby girl.” BJ winked and Hawk grinned, pulling BJ down against him. BJ was gently kissing Hawkeye’s neck, his scruff absolutely leaving Hawk’s neck red and beard burned. His hand came down to trace a heart on Hawkeye’s sternum and Hawk smiled. “How are you feeling? Too much?” 

“It was… a lot. But it was good.” 

“You up for going downstairs? We can have breakfast. I can show you your birthday surprise.” 

Hawkeye rolled over and adjusted their positions so he could slip under the blankets and curl his face into BJ’s chest. “Yeah we can do that,” he said. “Can you grab some clothes for me?” 

“Your underwear and robe?” 

Hawk nodded. BJ pressed a kiss to his forehead and climbed over him to the closet. He slipped on his own short robe over his boxers, leaving it open, and carried Hawk’s to the bed. “Need help getting dressed?” Hawk shook his head. “Want it anyway?” Hawk paused before nodding. BJ pulled back the covers and snagged Hawk’s panties from the bed. He slipped them on Hawk’s legs, lifting his hips and pulling the underwear snuggly into place. 

“I always forget how easily you can toss me around,” Hawk said, grinning. “Feel free to do that more often.” 

“Can do.” BJ leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hawkeye’s hip before settling the underwear back against his skin. “Ready to go downstairs?” He held his hand out to Hawkeye. 

Hawkeye set his hand in BJ’s and pulled himself up. He eased his arms into the robe BJ held out for him and tied it loosely around his waist. “You didn’t get to cum,” Hawk noted, rubbing his hand across the front of BJ’s boxers. 

“Don’t you worry about that,” BJ said, kissing Hawk. “There’ll be plenty of time for that in a little while.” He took Hawkeye’s hand in his and led him down the stairs. 

Hawkeye pinned him against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, pressing their bodies flush together. “Alright, it’s been a little while.” 

BJ tossed his head back and laughed. “You’re incorrigible. Absolutely insatiable.” He ground down against Hawkeye’s hips and grabbed an ass cheek with each hand, pulling them even closer together— if that was even possible. 

Hawk batted his eyelashes at BJ. “Are you going to bend me over every flat surface you can and fuck me senseless? Pin me against the window and let the neighbors see you rail me?” 

BJ smiled at him and swatted his ass. “Get to the kitchen before your present gets cold.” 

Hawkeye looked at BJ, his eyebrow lifted in confusion. “Did you cook me something?” 

“Not quite.” Hawkeye searched BJ’s face for any sign of deception and narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t you just go to the kitchen and find out?” 

Hawkeye pushed off BJ and stepped back slowly. “Will I like this supposed-to-be-warm surprise?” 

“I think so.” 

Hawkeye walked backwards to the kitchen, keeping an eye on BJ’s grin. “You’re up to something,” he said. “I’m not sure I trust it.” 

“I’m wounded, Hawk,” BJ said. “After all these years together, you still don’t trust me?” 

“My blind trust of you has gotten me pranked on multiple occasions. So no, not really.” 

BJ’s grin widened, his eyes shining with mischief. “Probably better that way. But no pranks this time.” Hawk stepped back into the kitchen, BJ following him. “You gonna turn around?” he asked. Hawk narrowed his eyes to look at BJ but turned around slowly. 

Trapper was sitting on their kitchen table, one knee brought up to his chest, the other dangling freely off the table. “Happy birthday Hawk,” he said. 

Hawk couldn’t hear him over the blood pounding in his ears. Trapper was here, on their kitchen table, naked except for the ropes wrapped strategically around his body. The rope was tied neatly around Trap’s waist, the pale beige striking against his tanned skin.

“Happy birthday baby,” BJ whispered from behind him. “I’ve been working on my knot tying. What do you think?” 

“Looks pretty intricate,” Hawk said, his voice thick. “You— can you— You’ve never tied me up.” Hawkeye stared at Trapper’s waist harness. “Can you move your leg Trap?” 

Trap eased his leg off the table and gave Hawk a view of the whole ensemble. There was a length of rope wrapped around Trap’s chest and tied up around the back of his neck like a bikini. The knot was weaved above and below his pecs, a bit of rope weaved between them. Another length of rope was weaved around his hips, a box knot on either hip. The ropes laid doubled up and wrapped three times around his waist, his thighs. His cock and balls hung in the empty space between the ropes and Hawk couldn’t help but stare. 

“Like what you see, honey?” Trap asked. His skin was red in places where the ropes had been rubbing. “Got up pretty early to let BJ do this to me. Been waiting for you to wake up for me.” 

Hawkeye’s cheeks were flushed as he looked at Trap. “I haven’t seen you in— in months, haven’t heard from you and this is how you show up? I’m not upset, I’m just—” Hawk took a shaky breath. “Can I touch you?” 

“Yeah,” Trap breathed. “Yeah whatever you want baby. It’s your birthday.” 

Hawk pushed his way between Trapper’s thighs, watching as the skin reddened where the ropes laid. They dug in against his skin. Hawk knew that the rope’s pattern was going to be etched on Trap’s skin. Hawkeye ran his hands over Trapper’s arms, loving the way the muscles moved under his hands. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Hawk murmured. “Between you and Beej, it seems like my type is tall, strong, hot, big dicked men.” His eyes met Trap’s and looked back at BJ. “With pretty eyes… strong muscles.” Hawk’s hands rubbed up and down Trapper’s chest, his fingers catching on the rope to pull it taut. He threaded a finger under the rope against Trapper’s sternum and yanked him close. Their lips met in the middle and Hawk couldn’t help but moan as Trapper finally— _finally_ — wrapped his arms around Hawk. 

Hawk melted into the kiss and Trapper— he moved his hands anywhere and everywhere: down Hawk’s side, up to his hair. His legs wrapped around Hawk’s back and pulled him close as his hands cupped Hawkeye’s face. 

“What do you want honey?” 

Hawk leaned back panting. “Want your cock in my mouth. Wanna just sit there and keep you warm; you and BJ can— you guys can do whatever you want.” 

Trapper looked over Hawk’s head at BJ and winked. “What do you say BJ?” 

“I think we can find something to do,” BJ said. “Living room or bedroom, Hawk?” 

“Living room.” 

Trapper eased Hawk from between his legs and hopped off the table. “C’mon sweetheart. Off to the couch.” Hawkeye continued to kiss him as he walked backward to the living room, his body pliant as Trapper maneuvered him. “On your knees.” 

Hawk sank to his knees and Trapper sprawled out on the couch in front of him, cock red and heavy in Hawk’s face. Trapper leaned forward and undid the tie on Hawk’s robe, pushing it back off his shoulders. Trapper’s eyes grew dark with lust as Hawk’s robe fell. The red panties were high on Hawk’s waist, the lace pressed against his cock. 

“Shit, Hawk,” he breathed. Trapper leaned down and pulled the lace tight on Hawkeye’s hips. God, the way the lace etched itself on his cock— it was decadent. “You’re so fucking pretty.” 

BJ sat on the couch next to Trapper, pressed together from hip to knee. “Those were a surprise for me too.” BJ leaned forward and brushed his knuckles down Hawk’s cheek. “My pretty girl.” 

Hawk leaned into BJ’s hand, his eyes heavy as he started to sink into subspace. BJ’s hand crept back and tugged at Hawk’s hair, yanking his head back. 

Hawkeye whimpered. “Beej?” 

“Yeah Hawk?” 

Hawk stared at the bindings wrapped across Trapper’s chest. “Do you have any more rope?” 

BJ pet Hawkeye’s hair, smoothing it away from his face. “For you, I might. What do you want me to do with it?” 

Hawkeye adjusted his body, stretching it as he thought. “My arms?” He rolled his shoulders back and brought his wrists behind him. “Maybe my chest?” His words were shaking with anticipation. 

“Are you sure?” BJ asked and Hawk nodded. “I’ll go get the rope, okay? Be good for Trapper.” 

Hawk leaned into Trapper as BJ walked back up the stairs. “Are you sure you want your chest tied?” Hawkeye stared at the red indentations of the rope against Trapper’s chest and nodded. He wanted that. 

“He could completely tie me up right now and I would thank him,” Hawk said. His voice was soft, slurring a bit as he continued to sink into subspace. “I want to be good for you. Both of you.” 

“You’re gonna be so good for us Hawk, aren’t you?” 

Hawk nodded and leaned in, resting his face on Trapper’s thigh. “So good.” He nipped and suckled at Trapper’s thigh, moving closer to his cock, hard against his stomach. His tongue darted out and lapped at the slit until pre-come started to leak. “So good,” he whispered. 

BJ walked back in with the rope in his one hand, this one dyed a pale pink, and the lube in the other. “Pretty pink for my pretty girl. What do you think Hawk?” 

Hawk moved his arms behind his back and looked up at BJ, his eyes pleading. “Wanna be good for you.” 

BJ moved towards Hawkeye and knelt down behind him, carefully positioning his arms behind his back. He wrapped the rope methodically, tugging on it every so often to check the tension. “Make sure you tell me if anything is too tight, okay?” He waited for Hawk to nod before weaving the rope around Hawkeye’s chest. “You can still back out any time.” 

“Don’t want to,” Hawk said. “I’m good, I’m so good.” 

Hawkeye kept his eyes on Trapper as his face flushed. Trapper’s cheeks were rosy; he was drunk on watching Hawk get tied up. “You’re looking real pretty Hawkeye. Gorgeous.” 

“Careful,” BJ said. “He’s heard those words already. He might make you pull out a thesaurus.” BJ wrapped the rope over Hawk’s chest and knotted it behind Hawk’s back one more time, tucking the ends under. “There, how’s it feel?” 

Hawk tried to move his arms but the ropes tightened on his wrist. He whined. His head leaned back against Trapper’s thigh and he nuzzled against his hand. 

“Ready for my cock, Hawkeye?” Trapper’s voice was low and gentle. 

Hawk nodded and shifted himself into place. BJ winked at Trapper over Hawk’s head and grabbed the length of rope on Hawk’s arms and heaved him into place. Hawk cried out, his eyes rolling a bit. 

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered. “Oh god, Beej.” 

“You alright?” 

Hawk nodded jerkily. He eased down onto Trapper’s cock, humming in pleasure as his mouth filled. His nose nestled in the curls and his breath slowed as he eased down onto Trapper’s cock, humming in pleasure as his mouth filled. His nose nestled in the curls and his breath slowed as he leaned into the headspace. 

His jaw was stretching almost too much as he sat there. It was such a good burn. He could feel Trapper shift as BJ sat next to him on the couch. He adjusted to keep all of Trapper in his mouth. Trapper was in his throat. 

Hawk wished he could see what the men were doing above him. He could hear their whispers, soft kisses, gentle laughter. A hand carded in his hair and Hawkeye leaned into the touch. Faintly he could hear someone calling him good. Another hand reached under his chest and traced the ropes against his skin— a star. 

Hawkeye moaned against Trapper and Trapper tried to buck up against him but he was so far down Hawk’s throat there was nowhere else to go. “Fuck Hawk you’re such a cock slut. I’m so deep in you I can’t go any further.” 

BJ pressed a hand to the back of Hawkeye’s head and smiled when Hawk and Trap both groaned. “Good boys.” Trap flushed at that, his eyes wide as he stared at BJ. “You like that too?”

“It’s good being good sometimes,” Trap said. “Besides, I’ve been good today. I let you tie me up and I didn’t even ravish ya.” 

“What’s with you and Hawk using the word ravish today?” 

Trapper laughed and leaned in to kiss BJ, his tongue teasing the depths of BJ’s mouth. BJ moaned into the kiss and his hand reached up to tug at Trapper’s curls. A little moan bubbled up from Trap’s throat and BJ grinned as they pulled apart. 

“It felt right,” Trapper said. “And that kiss did too, though I don’t know how Hawk deals with all that scruff.” 

“Lots of beard burn,” BJ said. “Don’t worry; he likes it.” 

“Hawk likes a lot of things. He’s a little slut— always up for anything at any time. Bet you could bend him over in a crowded restaurant and he’d beg you for more.” 

BJ hummed in agreement. “He wanted me to pin him against the window so the neighbors could see me fucking him. He wants the neighbors to know how much of a cock slut he is but I bet they already know. He’s not quiet. I’m sure you know that.” 

Trapper thought about Korea, thought about the few times they’d gotten together back then— the way Hawk was loud and Trapper had to cover his mouth to keep them from getting caught. This was new though— the sharing— but BJ and Trapper both knew how to handle Hawkeye. Together they’d be able to control him even better. 

“He’s loud alright. Wonder how loud he’ll be with two cocks in his ass.” 

Hawkeye suddenly choked around Trapper’s cock and a rough moan broke in his throat. His eyes were watering and his nose was starting to run but he refused to pull off, refused to cough. 

“C’mon Hawkeye, off. You’re not breathing right.” Trapper wrapped his hand in Hawkeye’s hair and pulled him off. “You gotta breathe Hawk.” Hawkeye took big gasping breaths to try and stop himself from coughing. “Would you like that Hawk? You wanna be pinned between me an’ BJ while we fuck your tight little ass?” 

“You gonna be our good girl, Hawk?” BJ’s hand was pinching at Hawk’s nipples. Hawk nodded. “That’s why I started prepping you upstairs. I had to get you ready for Trapper. He’s pretty thick, huh?” Hawk nodded. “I bet you can take both of us though. Want your arms untied?” 

“Not yet,” Hawk said, his voice rasping. “Get me on his cock.” 

BJ grabbed the knot behind Hawk’s back and heaved Hawkeye to his feet. Hawkeye whimpered as BJ pushed him onto Trapper’s lap, bending him over to pull the panties off his leg. BJ manhandled Hawk, maneuvering his legs on either side of Trap’s thighs. 

“We’re gonna get you good and wet sweetheart. I want you dripping on my cock.” Trapper’s hands teased up and down the length of Hawk’s thighs. His thumbs teased the base of Hawk’s cock, urging him to get hard again. “Want you hard first, want your cock against my stomach while I fuck you. I want you writhing and whimpering as our stomachs jerk your cock off for us.” Trap wretched Hawk’s legs farther apart and Hawk whimpered as Trap slapped his own cock against Hawk’s ass. 

BJ’s hands reached beneath Hawk’s ass and spread lube against Hawk’s hole. He slipped in easily, Hawk still plenty stretched from upstairs. Reaching further, his hand wrapped around Trapper’s cock and stroked him slowly. 

“BJ, you’re a tease. Fuck, your hand feels so fucking good.” Trap’s head fell back against the couch, his mouth open in a silent moan. 

BJ sucked a mark on Hawk’s shoulder as he led Trap’s cock to Hawkeye’s ass, lining them up. “Stretch him, Trapper. Fuck him wide open.” 

Trapper thrust up into Hawk, stretching him faster than he normally would but he was drunk on the sound of Hawk whimpering against his neck. Hawk dropped down against his cock, his ass flush against Trapper’s pelvis. 

“Fuck, Trap,” he moaned against Trapper’s neck. “You fill me so good.” 

BJ lubed up his fingers and tugged at the rim of Hawk’s ass, his finger slipping in alongside Trap’s cock before pulling back out.

Hawk whimpered, trying to push himself down against BJ’s finger. “C’mon Beej. I can take it.” 

Trapper began to lift Hawk up, urging him to move. “Hawk honey, you gotta move. Can’t get two cocks inside you until you’re well stretched from one.” Hawk shifted forward, pulling his legs underneath him and shifting to his knees. Having his arms pinned behind him made it harder for Hawk to adjust himself without falling. He fell against Trapper, pushing himself up with his shoulders. BJ helped him with a quick yank to the rope around his wrists. 

Hawk’s thighs were working hard to fuck himself. His arms pinned behind him threw off his balance and he kept having to push himself back up. Trapper’s cock stretched him so well. The lube was getting tacky against Hawk’s skin, the lube not sliding as much, the drag of Trap’s cock aching so good. 

“I think I’m stretched just fine,” Hawk whimpered. “C’mon babe fuck me.” 

“Let me untie you, baby. I’ll stretch you in a minute, okay?” 

Hawk began babbling. “No keep me tied up please,” he whimpered. “Please, please, please, please, please.” 

“We have to take them off Hawk; it’s your first time. We can’t push it.” BJ grabbed the v of rope in the back and clenched it in his fist. “We don’t have to be quick about it though.” The tightened rope pressed in on the sides of Hawk’s neck, cutting off blood flow before BJ released the tension. His hands found the knot and loosened it, unraveling it. Hawk’s shoulders were red from the rope, the indentation of the rope on his skin. 

The ropes around Hawk’s chest came loose first, the rope knotted around his wrists left in place. BJ yanked it and Hawk jerked backward, his balance thrown off. He felt like he didn’t have control of his body anymore. 

He loved it. 

Hawkeye was pulled back, his body falling against BJ’s chest. He’d removed his robe at some point and Hawk was leaning against BJ’s bare chest completely unhindered. Trap’s cock was deeper inside Hawk than he knew was possible. 

Trapper snagged the lube from beside him on the couch and spread some slick on his fingers. He eased one finger in alongside his cock, stretching Hawkeye. The angle was odd but the stretch was amazing. Hawk was moaning as Trapper squeezed another finger in. Hawkeye ground his hips down and squeaked in surprise as BJ thrust a finger in from behind. 

“An interesting noise,” BJ teased, kissing Hawk’s neck.

“Interesting feeling,” Hawk panted. “More, need more.” 

BJ spread more lube over Hawk’s asshole and eased one more finger in. “That’s Trapper’s cock and four fingers,” BJ breathed against Hawk’s ear. He nipped and sucked down Hawk’s neck and grabbed a fistful of hair in his clean fist. “Think you can handle my cock now baby girl?” 

Trap and BJ removed their fingers, wiping it on the edge of Hawk’s robe. Hawk protested the soiling of his robe with a grunt but sobbed when Trapper pulled his cock out of Hawk’s ass. “Trapper, no,” he cried. He went from almost too much to nearly nothing. 

“Shh,” Trap soothed as he stood up with Hawk in his arms. “You’re alright sweetheart. We’ll both be in you in a minute, okay?” Trapped leaned in and kissed Hawkeye, slipping his tongue past Hawk’s lips. Hawkeye sighed and leaned into the kiss, the tension in his body easing under Trap’s hands. 

BJ pressed his chest against Hawkeye’s back and pressed the head of his cock against Hawk’s ass. The head of his cock pressed past the rim and Hawk’s breathing quickened. 

“Breathe darling, you’re going to hyperventilate.” Trapper’s hands were clenched on the underside of Hawk’s thighs and Hawk wrapped his legs around Trapper, locking his ankles. 

“ ’t’s a lot,” Hawk slurred. A lot but the burn was so good. So good, he could be good. 

Trapper and BJ took turns easing themselves in deeper, their thrusts alternating until they were both seated deep inside Hawk. 

Hawk was a limp mess between them, mindlessly mouthing at Trapper’s neck. He was moaning, his breath coming out in sharp pants. He was full, so full. BJ and Trapper were standing up, holding Hawk between them with ease. It was like he weighed nothing. 

Their thrusts shoved Hawkeye back and forth between them. His cock was rubbing against Trapper’s stomach. The men shifted Hawk between them and suddenly Trapper was pounding against Hawk’s prostate. Pre-come was coming out steadily between their stomachs. 

“I need to come,” Hawk said. “I’m gonna cum, please BJ. Trapper!” 

“Come baby,” BJ said in his ear. “Come all over Trapper. Smear your cum all over his abs. You wanna mark his sexy body, don’t you?” 

Hawk was moaning nonstop as BJ and Hawk pounded into him. His cock shot cum all over Trapper’s stomach. They were making a mess, smearing it all over the two of them. 

They were pounding into him and his body was flushed from overstimulation. Everything was starting to hurt. The pleasure was ebbing away. 

“Can’t,” Hawk whined. “It’s too much. Let me down.” 

BJ and Trapper eased out carefully and laid Hawkeye down on the couch. His ass was gaping and BJ and Trap couldn’t help but stare as it tried to flutter itself down against nothing. 

“You can use me any other way,” Hawk said, his eyes half closed, “just not my ass.” 

Trapper knelt down beside Hawkeye and smiled, pressing a kiss to Hawk’s forehead. “Ya did real good, Hawk.” 

Hawk hummed happily. “Do I get to see you finish?” 

BJ had sat down by Hawk’s legs and was rubbing his thigh affectionately. “I’m fine darling.” 

“No you’re not. That’s two for me, zero for you two. You should even the score a little.” Hawk motioned them closer to him and Trap and BJ moved in. Hawk sat up, wincing a bit, and kissed them. He took his time, first with BJ, then Trap. “I think you two should get each other off,” he whispered against Trap’s lips. 

Trapper groaned and BJ immediately sank to his knees. 

“Clean him off first,” Hawk reminded BJ. 

“I ate your ass already this morning and you’re going to be picky about this?” Hawk shrugged and BJ rolled his eyes but went and grabbed a damp washcloth. Hawk smirked at Trapper and tugged at the ropes on his hips. “You ready to get out of these yet?” 

“They ain’t too bad,” he said. “They’re rubbing a bit but I like it.” 

“You look like a wet dream,” Hawk said. His eyes were looking up and down Trap’s body, a leer on his face. 

Trap dragged his fingers down Hawk’s body to finger him again. “What about you? You’re looking like you jumped right outta my fantasies.” 

“So you fantasize about me?” Hawk said with a grin. 

“All the time.” 

BJ walked in, stroking his cock as he approached Trap and dropped to his knees again. He licked Hawk’s cum off Trap’s stomach before wiping it down, stroked his cock with the washcloth, and stuck his tongue out at Hawk. “Better, you brat?” 

Hawk just hummed. “Mhmm.” 

“Good,” BJ said. He tossed the wet washcloth at Hawk, slapping him in the face with it, and took Trap’s cock in his mouth down to the hilt. 

“Fuck you’re both good little cocksuckers,” Trap said, bucking his hips forwards. His fingers dug into the back of BJ’s head. “And so pretty.” 

“Fuck his mouth Trap,” Hawk said breathlessly. His eyes were dark as he watched them. 

Trap looked down at BJ, his lips stretched around his cock. “Would you like that? You want me to fuck your mouth baby?” BJ grabbed Trapper’s hips and started to push and pull them, fucking his own mouth with Trap’s cock. “Attaboy.” 

Trap fucked his hips hard into BJ’s mouth, loving the way he groaned around him. Hawk crawled off the couch and took BJ’s cock in his mouth. BJ was whimpering as he got close. Trap was grunting above them. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. 

Hawk pulled off. “He’s close, Trap.” BJ’s balls were tightening in his hand, his pelvis tilting forward. “Come in my mouth baby. Fill me up.” He sucked BJ’s cock back into his mouth, tracing his tongue over the head. BJ’s hips stuttered and Hawk’s mouth filled with cum. He swallowed it down, sucking on BJ’s cock as it softened in his mouth. BJ’s hips jerked back as he started getting oversensitive and Hawk pulled off, moving out from between their legs. 

Hawk moved over alongside BJ and got up on his knees. “You gonna cum all over our faces, Trap?” Hawk asked. “Come on, mark me with your cum.” Trapper’s hips stuttered and he fucked BJ’s mouth harder, his thrusts more aggressive as they slowed. “Come for me, Trap. C’mon baby.” 

Trap jerked back suddenly, his cock choking BJ as he pulled out. He stroked his cock hard and fast, his head thrown back. His abs tensed as he began to cum, his cum striping over Hawkeye and BJ’s face. His breath was panting and he groaned, doubling over. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” He whined and slumped over onto the couch out of breath. “Shit that was good,” he said. Trap looked down at BJ and grinned. “I think you got rope burn on your face.” 

BJ smiled tiredly as he pulled himself onto the couch. “I’ll just tell people it’s sunburn if they ask,” he said. BJ pulled Hawk up onto the couch alongside them. “Happy birthday Hawk,” he said, petting Hawk’s hair. 

Hawkeye slumped across Trapper and BJ’s lap. His body was completely relaxed as he nestled into their sides. “Good birthday present,” he said. “Great, in fact.” BJ leaned over to Trap and started to untie the ropes, unweaving them carefully and kissing at the indentations the ropes left as they appeared. 

Trap shifted his body as needed so BJ could release the ropes. “So what’re you doing for the rest of the day?” 

BJ just shrugged but Hawk waggled his eyebrows and smirked lasciviously. “Well, it’s still early,” he said. “And I’m keeping you two here all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> [@welcometokorea](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/welcometokorea)  
> [@peaceloveandjocularity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/peaceloveandjocularity)  
> [@requiemforalightweight](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/requiemforalightweight)


End file.
